Demigod Feelings
by liv4percyjackson
Summary: What started as an ordinary campfire turned into a major discovery for the gods and campers! Percy, Nico, and Thalia sing a song about what it's like to be a Big Three child. After TLO but before TLH. Rated T just in case of minor swearing. Not a One-shot, and expect random updates.


**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey, Thalia, do the disclaimer, will ya?**

**Thalia: No way! Get Percy or Nico to do it!**

**Me: Guys?**

**Percy and Nico: No!**

**Me: Please! "Bi puppy dog eyes and pout face***

**All three: Fine! liv4percyjackson does not own us, Rick Riordan does.**

**Me: Thanks! Now on with the story!**

Percy POV **("Hey, it's me! "Shutup Percy!" "Geez, no need to be so pushy Thals!")**

We're sitting at the campfire, singing cheesy songs, when all of a sudden there was a bright flash, and I covered my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw Apollo and the Big three standing there. I wasn't shocked though, which surprised me. I was confused. What were they doing here? It couldn't be anything good. We all bowed respectively, but just as I was about to open my mouth, Apollo spoke up. "Demigods of Camp Half-Blood, we have an announcement. It has been realized by us that the demigod children of the Big Three have, um, _special_ feelings." I shared a look with Nico and Thalia, who was here with the hunters. Where was he going with this? "My daughter," said Zeus, "my son," continued Hades, "and my son," said Poseidon, "need to express their feelings," finished Apollo. "And as for why I'm here, that's because they will be singing to show their emotions." My jaw dropped as everyone, including the gods, turned to me, Nico, and Thalia. "They will have until tomorrow night to memorize their song, and NO ONE is allowed to know it before they perform. So if you three will follow me please," Apollo said, looking at us expectantly.

We got up and followed him backstage. When we got there, he handed us each a sheet of music, will the song. "You will be singing it together, since your emotions are so similar," he said to our confused expressions. At that I was shocked. Did they really feel the same way as me? 'Cause right now, I feel, uh, a little everywhere. After the gods flashed out, I looked at the song, and knew that it showed my emotions perfectly. I _know _this song. I listen to it a lot. A look from Thalia and Nico told me they knew it, too. And I have 2 words to say to it. Oh. _Shit_.

Annabeth POV

After they followed the gods back there, we were silent. Special feelings? I knew Percy wasn't very happy lately, considering all the deaths, but Thalia and Nico, too? But, it can't be _that _bad. I mean, demigods go through a lot in their lives. Just because their children of the Big Three, doesn't mean they went through _so _much. Right?

* * *

Time Skip, the next night

Thalia POV

I'm freaking out right now. I DO NOT want the _whole camp_ to know how I feel. But, I do feel a little better knowing that my cousins were right there with me. But at the same time, I pity them. If they really feel the same as me, they must be feeling pretty crappy right now. Well, time to go out there. I really hope i don't fail. _That_ would be embarrassing.

All Campers POV (Yeah, that's right. _Everyone__)_

Thalia, Nico, and Percy stepped onto the stage. Soon after all the Olympians plus Hades and Hestia flashed in. We were all eager to hear what their feelings are. I's not everyday you get to see into the minds of the most powerful half bloods on earth. "Uh, this, um, this is called Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan," Percy stuttered out. "Well, let's get this over with," Thalia sighed. Music started, and hen they were singing. Wow, they have great voices! **(A/N Nico is italics, Thalia is underlined, and Percy is bold. All three is all of them)**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

Do they?

_Do you ever feel out of place,_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

I didn't know...

Do you ever wanna run away?

They want to leave?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you're screaming?

I do hear alot of music at night...

**No, you don't know what it's like**

Like what? A demigod?

**When nothing feels all right**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

Like you?

_**To be hurt**_

We all get hurt

**_To_**_** feel lost**_

Lost?

_**To**__** be left out in the dark**_  
_**To be kicked when you're**** down**_

That does seem to happen to them...

**To**_** feel like you've been pushed around**_

Pawns of the gods

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_  
_**And no one's there to save you**_

Is that really what it's like?

_**No, you don't know what it's like**_  
_**Welcome to my life**_

Sounds like a sad life...

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**

They want to be someone else? But their heroes!

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

Left out?

**Are you desperate to find something more**  
**Before your life is over?**

Um, wow...

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

Hurtful

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

Gee, thanks...

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

I always thought they were truly happy, but it was all a facade?

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

Sounds sad

No, you don't know what it's like

Not really

When nothing feels all right

Nothing?

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

No, we don't

_**To be hurt**_

How bad?

_**To feel lost**_

Their not alone, I think...

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

They never get a break

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

The gods need to lay off of them

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

It never shows...

_**And no one's there to save you**_

We're here, right?

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

I used to want to be like them, but now I'm rethinking it. Do I really want that life?

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

That did happen alot to him

**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**

Nico flinched

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

I did think she was happy

_**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**_

I guess

_**You never had to work it was always there**_

I did work, a little

_**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**_

Guess not

**To be hurt**

Ow

To feel lost

They're not that alone, are they?

_To be left out in the dark_

Well, son of the god of the underworld, it's gonna get dark

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

So close?

_**And no one's there to save you**_

We can be there, right?

_**No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)**_

**To be hurt**

_To feel lost_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_**No, you don't know what it's like**_

_Welcome to my life_

Welcome to my life

**Welcome to my life**

Third POV

When they were done singing, they all ran off to the woods with tears in their eyes. And everyone else was shocked. None of us knew what the song was, not the campers, not the gods, not even Apollo, because apparently the music sheets were magic so they would show the song to only them and no one else could see it, so he didn't even pick the song.

Annabeth and Grover followed the into the woods in hopes of finding them.

Annabeth POV

I had no idea it was that hard, or that they felt that way. But Grover just looked like he expected it all. Oh, right, he can read emotions. He already knew. We had been searching for about 20 minutes, when we heard soft voices. We followed them, and came to the edge of a little clearing with a small waterfall leading into a pond. It was beautiful and calming. No wonder they came here. Grover was about to go in, but I pulled him back. I motioned for him to be quiet and crouched behind a bush. I caught a little of their conversation.

"-believe we had to do that. So unfair," said a voice that was definitely Thalia's.

"I know," said Percy's voice, "but at least know they know what it's like, and that it is NOT easy being the hero."

"But they heard our feelings!" protested Nico. "I fell exactly like that, and now, that feeling got a whole lot stronger. I just want to run away."

"I want to break down and never stop crying," Thalia said.

"And I wanna scream until I loose my voice," Percy said. "And I seriously want to be someone else, but-"

They continued talking, but I tuned them out. Is being powerful really that bad? I guess so. I wanted to get more comfortable, so I moved my foot. I heard a snapping sound, and realized I had stepped on a twig. Oops. I hope they didn't hear.

**Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! This is definitely not a one-shot, so I WILL continue this. And as for my other story, I am so sorry, but as I was uploading, it lost my frickin' story! And I was like what the Zeus! *Thunder* Sorry. I'm almost done with it AGAIN, though, so don't worry. Peace out!**


End file.
